sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Takuwa
Rio Takuwa is a second year student at Yumachi Middle School and a member of the mahjong club. Appearance She has short fair hair and is 157cm tall. She wears the standard Yumachi Middle School uniform with a short skirt. Personality Playing Style / Abilities Rio was eliminated during the first round of the individual middle school prefectures. It is noted that Rio plays better in the morning than in the afternoon. If only morning practices are counted, Rio is the third best player in Yumachi Middle School. As such, she is tasked as being the vanguard in the prefectural tournament, as the vanguard battle takes place in the morning. Plot Entering Middle School Arc She is present along with the other club members during the clubs recruitment speech. She appears later as the only other current member aside from Shizuku Nozu to greet Shino Shiratsuki and her friends for their club visit. After Shizuku tells how she knows them, Rio explains to Kyouka Inamura how the middle school tournament works. Ayuko Yamamoto and Mirin Katsube finally show up and the girls begin to play a few rounds of mahjong. Rio is paired with Kanna Ishitobi, Kyouka, and Mirin. She along with every senior is soundly beaten. Suddenly the advisor Chisa Sakane appears and greets them. Shino asks her to play but Chisa says it's a waste of time and to not expect anything from her because she doesn't want to be their advisor. She then shoos them out of the club room. While Shizuku is trying to get the girls to join, Rio is thinking about the popcorn she missed out on today. She then excitedly runs off to the kitchen with Mirin behind her. City Tournament Arc She is seen making popcorn with Kanna and Kyouka. Kanna then asks how they're going to play mahjong while eating popcorn. Rio then shows them her technique of using chopsticks and playing at the same time. She is then amazed when Shino picks is up with no trouble at all. Shino then asks her about eating in the club and Rio tells her that its thanks to Chisa. With the city tournament coming up, the girls play mahjong to determine who will play and who will be a reserve player. Rio is one of the reserves. With the team set, Shizuku and Rio take the entry form to Chisa to sign. Early in the morning all the seniors arrive and praise the first years for their spirit because they all arrived before them. After school,when club activities start, Rio asks Kanna if she can eat popcorn and Kanna says that it's okay for her to do so. Shizuku suggest they quit but changes it to not using chopsticks. Shizuku then says she was thinking of extending the club time in order to prepare for the prefectural tournament, and they all agree to do so. Shimane Tournament Arc In their private room, Chisa announces the tournament lineup with Rio being the vanguard. Nearly too sunned to talk, she tries to ask why. Chisa and Ayuko tell her it is because she is really good in the mornings. Rio says that she is happy to be playing but is a bit worried about how the president feels. Shizuku assures Rio that she's okay with it, even through her tears. Then, they gather around for a group huddle, and Rio leaves for her first match. Mixed Training Camp Arc Rio and Shizuku comes by the practice matches to announce that they've been invited to a joint training camp. She is later shown playing at the camp. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Yumachi Middle School